


Sherstrade: You shouldn't have done that.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You shouldn’t have done that.”“Sherlock.” Greg looked into those all-knowing eyes, his stomach dropping as Sherlock pulled back ever so slightly. Greg’s lips were still tingling, his fingers still clutching Sherlock’s t-shirt. Seeing Sherlock in a simple blue t-shirt did something to Greg’s brain. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Sherlock in one before. The fabric was softer than any of Greg’s shirts and he stroked over the fabric, feeling Sherlock’s muscles twitch as he slid his hand over Sherlock’s chest before dropping it down, meeting only empty air.“You don’t-” Greg started to ask, the words getting blocked as Sherlock’s gaze drifted to his, stopping on his lips. Greg’s fingers felt on fire and he made a fist of his hand, licking his lips. There was something in Sherlock’s eyes that made Greg’s knees go weak and he was about to speak when Sherlock cut him off, running a hand through his hair.“I do. It has nothing to do with that.”-------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Sherstrade: You shouldn't have done that.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Sherlock.” Greg looked into those all-knowing eyes, his stomach dropping as Sherlock pulled back ever so slightly. Greg’s lips were still tingling, his fingers still clutching Sherlock’s t-shirt. Seeing Sherlock in a simple blue t-shirt did something to Greg’s brain. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Sherlock in one before. The fabric was softer than any of Greg’s shirts and he stroked over the fabric, feeling Sherlock’s muscles twitch as he slid his hand over Sherlock’s chest before dropping it down, meeting only empty air. 

“You don’t-” Greg started to ask, the words getting blocked as Sherlock’s gaze drifted to his, stopping on his lips. Greg’s fingers felt on fire and he made a fist of his hand, licking his lips. There was something in Sherlock’s eyes that made Greg’s knees go weak and he was about to speak when Sherlock cut him off, running a hand through his hair. 

“I do. It has nothing to do with that.” Sherlock said, his voice a tad rougher than earlier. Sherlock rubbed his neck before dropping his hand and Greg saw the light pink spots on his pale skin. How they seemed to expand the longer he watched. He wanted to press his mouth on them, just to feel how warm the spots were compared to the rest of his skin. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock’s voice snapped him back, meeting his gaze head-on. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, his reactions to him. He’d long made peace with the fact that he had strong feelings for Sherlock Holmes. Feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time. Greg breathed out, unclenching his fist and rubbing his hand against his thigh. Sherlock’s eyes went over his face, his body, and then back to his face. He felt it like a stream of warm water running over him. It always felt something like that, being at the center of Sherlock’s attention. 

“I’m bad for you.” 

“Bad for me?” Greg said after a few seconds, his brain needing time to make sense of the words. He frowned, shaking his head but Sherlock held up his hand so Greg bit down his words of denial. 

“You know it’s true, Lestrade. I’m not normal and I would only-”

“Don’t say that!” Greg snapped, finally stepping forward, grabbing Sherlock by the shoulders, his heart beating fast as he shook him lightly. “You are normal, Sherlock! I don’t know who got it into your head that you are not but, whoever it was, they were wrong!” 

Greg breathed out, his fingers shaking as he released Sherlock. Sherlock simply looked at him, a tiny twitch near his mouth the only response he let out. 

“Don’t do this, Sherlock. Don’t lock me out. I’m your friend, aren’t I?” Greg asked, placing his hand on Sherlock’s biceps, needing to feel him. Sherlock’s expression softened, the spots in his neck a shade darker and climbing up his skin towards his cheeks. 

“Of course you are. That’s why this is a bad idea. I don’t want to lose your friendship, Lestrade.” Sherlock said, biting his bottom lip before reaching out his hand and stopping mid-movement. Sherlock squinted his eyes and then moved again, the tips of his fingers caressing Greg’s cheek. 

Greg nearly fainted by the gesture, holding his breath as Sherlock cupped his cheek, thumb stroking lightly. 

“Sherlock.” Greg whispered, his voice embarrassingly hoarse. Sherlock’s pupils dilated and Greg let out a noise as Sherlock bit his lip again. Greg tightened his grip on Sherlock’s arm, afraid he would turn and leave at any moment now. But Sherlock just stood there, holding Greg’s face, brushing his thumb over Greg’s cheek as he stared into Greg’s eyes. 

“You deserve someone better.” 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Greg said, his eyes fluttering closed, tilting his head up. He heard Sherlock exhale, smelling the coffee on his breath. 

“I’m not good at this sort of thing.” 

“And you think I am?” Greg opened his eyes, covering Sherlock’s hand on his cheek with his own, pressing his cheek against Sherlock’s hand before turning his head, placing a kiss on the inside. He took Sherlock’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and smiling when their eyes met. 

“You are better at everything, Lestrade.” Sherlock answered, his expression sincere. The blush that had started in his neck was now also on his cheeks and Greg’s heart fluttered by the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't recall if he’d seen Sherlock blush before. Part of his brain was still offline, still processing the fact that he’d kissed Sherlock Holmes. And, for some reason, Sherlock was still here. Not angry with him, or disgusted. 

“Greg.” Sherlock frowned, squeezing Greg’s hand. “Whatever you are thinking, stop.” 

“I could say the same to you.” Greg countered, huffing out a laugh when Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“There is a merit of truth in my thoughts.” 

“No, there isn’t.” Greg said, bringing their joined hands up and kissing Sherlock’s knuckles. The little sound that reached his ears made him want to grin. He bit down on his lip, smiling when Sherlock huffed, rolling his eyes again. 

“You’re not a bad person, Sherlock. You’re not bad for me and I know, I _know_ , that you would never hurt me on purpose. Maybe you aren’t the best at all of this feelings stuff. But, you know what? Most people aren’t. It doesn’t make you abnormal or a freak, Sherlock. If anything, it makes you even more human.” Greg smiled, running his hand up Sherlock’s arm, placing it on his shoulder to give it a squeeze. The blue color did wonderful things for Sherlock’s eyes, making them brighter. 

“I really like you in a t-shirt.” Greg whispered, moving his hand from Sherlock’s shoulder to the back of his head, toying with the curls there. He took a step closer, their chest being pressed together and Greg’s knees melted when Sherlock released Greg’s hand, wrapping both arms around his waist. 

“What if you get tired of me and my bad habits?” Sherlock asked, pressing their foreheads together. Greg smiled, lingering at the moment for a bit, closing his eyes. He liked that Sherlock was taller than him, that he could be shielded from the world when Sherlock hugged him. 

“What if you get bored with me and my average brain?” Greg asked in turn, snapping his eyes open when Sherlock pulled back. 

“You’re not average, Lestrade! Not by any means. Please, don’t say that. It’s not true, you are the most fascinating person I know.” Sherlock’s eyes were like a storm at sea, so full of life that it was impossible not to be drawn in by them. Greg shook his head, placing a finger on Sherlock’s lips to stop him from speaking. 

“You are wonderful, Sherlock. I know you don’t believe that, but you are.” Greg removed his finger, licking his lips before moving closer, waiting just a second before pressing their mouths together. It sent a shock through his whole system, letting out a tiny moan when Sherlock opened his mouth and found Greg’s tongue, tightening his hold on him. 

It was almost like drowning. Greg felt lightheaded, his heart hammering in his chest, his lungs seeming to explode as they explored each other’s mouth. Of course, Sherlock was an excellent kisser, quickly learning what to do to make Greg go weak. 

“Sherlock.” 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock’s eyes were wide and dark, the blush on his cheeks a nice, deep red. Sherlock licked his lips and Greg’s fingers twisted into Sherlock’s curls, his groin coming to life just by the sight of it. Sherlock’s lips were lush, red, and a bit swollen, shining in the light. 

“We have to try, Sherlock. We have to try this. I- I need to be able to kiss you again, to touch you. To get to know you even more. Please, tell me you need that too?” Greg asked, looking up with a hint of fear. 

“I’m yours, Greg. You have me.” Sherlock said, leaning down to kiss Greg again and Greg melted against him. He was dizzy with want by the time they pulled back, his lower body fully awake. His breathing was harsh as if he’d just run a marathon and he rolled his eyes when he noticed Sherlock’s smirk. 

“Will you stay?” Sherlock asked, wiggling his toes as he waited for an answer. It was so cute it nearly exploded Greg’s heart. Greg let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair and feeling Sherlock’s eyes on him like a caress. 

“I’ll stay.” 


End file.
